


strawberries

by terrorstrike



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, might rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorstrike/pseuds/terrorstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffling under the covers; small murmurs, pink cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> yam has a ponytail ok

Shuffling under the covers; small murmurs, pink cheeks. Arms moving and bodies settling. Pressed up against each other; soft laughter, a nose pushed into blond locks.

 

you smell like strawberries —

probably all of that strawberry shortcake

 

Quiet snickering, angels sing in his voice. A quick kiss on the nose, believed to be an apology, but left unsaid. The room was dark, they fumbled in the dark. Glasses off, ponytail out, head pushed into blond locks, that smelled like strawberries.

 

we should stay like this —

that would be nice, right...

 

Words cut off. Lips meet once, a smile playing on his lips. One hand in his hair, his strawberry-smelling hair. Face pressed against the side of his neck. Fingers intertwined, clothes brushing against clothes.

 

tsukki —

i think i

 

Hushed whispers, his breath in his ear, red cheeks. Another snicker, louder than the last; no apology kiss. A face pushed back into that strawberry-smelling hair.

 

really like the way —

your hair smells

 

 

(shut up, yamaguchi)

 

 

 

 

 

A kiss.

 

 

 

 

(i love you, too)

 

Shuffling under the covers; small murmurs, pink cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> tsukkiyama is my passion


End file.
